Raynie Day Shorts
by LostInSweden
Summary: The following shorts will be bits and pieces of Raynie's life. Before, during, and after Hogwarts that may, or may not make it into the final cut. I just wrote them and want to share. Warning they may be spoilers.


Draco sat in the hidden room. Old relecs littered the floor, including several dark objects that would get him arrested. However, he didn't bother trying to get rid of them. He was waiting for the infamous Harry Potter to come, find them and arrest him. But he never came. After so many years the house of Malfoy remained Auror free, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Today he sat in the old worn-out chair that belonged to his great-something-grandfather, stareing at a portrait that was painted several years earlier. It had yet to be enchanted, but still he was transfixed on the image, willing her to move, smile at him and tell him he was forgiven. The spell was simple. He could do it in his sleep, but he sat there. Staring into those eyes that were so like but unlike hers. The whole portrait was like that. As if her body had been possesed by something cold and un-feeling. The Misstress of the Malfoy Mannor. By blood status she fit the role, by manners, not so much. The portrait was of the woman she was meant to become, if his mother had her way, and she tried. The poor girl was just about to break when she got away. Draco blamed himself. He should have never let it happen.

"I was told you would be down here." a voice that was all too familiar to Draco said, "I really do not understand the appeal though."

Draco turned and looked at the girl from the portrait. She was thin, as if she hadn't been eating enough. Her once long , flowing hair was chopped off, leaving her with a bob. Dressed in muggle clothes she looked like a dream. "Why are you here?" Draco asked.

"The same reason you are I suppose." she said fingering a dresser, "I need to let go."  
Draco looked at the girl. She looked a lot like the girl who danced with him at the Yule Ball, the girl whose world was about to fall apart, but she looked older. But that age was not on the surface. She bearly looked 19, but she had the eyes of someone who had been to hell and back.  
"Is that me?" she asked gestureing to the portrait.

"Yes it is." he said.

"Wow. Does it move?"

"No, and it never will."

"That is a shame. A laugh would really brighten this place up."

"You would brighten this place up, you could stay. Here with me."

She shook her head. "You know I can't. I'm only stopping by. I'm on my way to Paris." she looked at her watch and sighed, "I have to go."  
She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco yelled after her. She turned. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry for letting them do that to you. I should have stopped them. I don't expect forgiveness, I just wanted you to know."  
She strode over to the young man before her, and hugged him.

"You got me out of there." she said as she held him close.

"That was the Weasley girl and Longbottom."

"No, it was you. They would have never found me, or known I was there if not for you. You got my wand back for me, and you kept me alive when I was down there. You don't need my forgiveness. You have my thanks."

"Don't leave, stay." Draco pleaded.

"I have to. I'm not ready to come back. I don't know if I will ever be. Don't tell anyone you saw me."  
Then Raynie Day pulled herself from his arms and ran away. Draco tried to catch her, but the second she was out the door she disapparated. Slowly he sulked his way back to the room with the portrait.  
"Just get over me already." Raynie's voice said. Draco looked around but could not find her. "Am I going to have to do be in this dress for forever?"

This time it came from the chair. The threw it asside to see the portrait. The woman was leaning agenst the frame, asi if she wanted to lean out and step into the three dimential world. She was smiling. Her hair that was done up was now popping out of it's pins. Some of the buttons had been losened and her shoes were in one hand.

"Are you gonna take me upstairs or am I to stay down here for all eterity?" she asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Yeah, I am." Draco said, then he began to laugh.


End file.
